Thoughts of Betrayal
by QueenMeep
Summary: AU, postAOTC, Anakin must deal with treacherous and traitorous thoughts of betrayal from those closest to him while on a mission with ObiWan and Padme, as it threatens to tear him apart.


Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Chapter 1

Anakin's eyes wandered over the steady stream of Coruscant traffic; the speeders flitting about each other in a dance only natives would understand. He was only half listening to what Chancellor Palpatine had to say, letting his tone wash over his mind. The cadence of the Chancellor's voice lured Anakin into a near meditative state, calming his restless mind. It was only when Palpatine mentioned a subject close to Anakin's heart that his mind snapped to attention.

"You know, Anakin, Master Kenobi really has been acting strange, these past few days." His smile grew kind, concerned.

The Knight's lips settled into a slight frown. "What do you mean? How?"

Palpatine shrugged lightly, the movement barely perceptible. "He has spent a significant amount of time with a female Senator." His cool blue eyes met Anakin's, "A certain Senator, in fact. It has been quite scandalous."

Anakin shook his head at once. "You shouldn't listen to rumors, Chancellor. Master Kenobi is the picture of propriety. He is a Jedi Master."

The Chancellor tilted his head to the side, as if considering the fact. "I have seen them myself." But as quickly as he brought it up, he moved on, discussing the latest movement of the Separatists.

Anakin's mind went at once to _his_ Senator, recalling his interaction with her that morning.

_Padmé's fingers weaved quickly in and out, forming the intricate braids the latest headdress required. Her eyes remained focused on the mirror; her brows knit in concentration. _

_He smiled softly, trailing his knuckles down her bare neck. _

_But instead of shivering, she frowned, whirling around, batting his hands away. "Anakin Skywalker, surely you can at least be less of a bother if you're going to cause me to send my handmaidens away." Her voice was curt._

_Anakin's smile vanished immediately. "A bother?" he stared at her, incredulous. "I'm sorry, _Senator_, if I'm a bother to you. I didn't see spending the last hour I could with you before a long mission as a _bother_. I'll be sure to-" _

_Padmé grabbed his hand, catching him before he left. "I didn't mean it like that, Anakin." Brown eyes met his and he softened._

_"I don't want to be a bother. I just wanted to see you one last time. I miss you when I'm away." His voice ached with frustration. _

_"I know. I do, too." _

The corners of his mouth turned down as he recalled the reason she was hurrying to dress that morning- she was off for a meeting with his _Master_. Neither had been readily able to give specific details on their agenda, stating vague "intel gathering" excuses and "diplomacy"- two terms they both knew Anakin abhorred.

He was beginning to wonder if his Angel truly missed him.

_A significant amount of time with a female Senator._ Padmé was the only Senator that Obi-Wan could stand to any measurable degree. He stopped himself before imagining their "diplomacy" meeting turning to one of "aggressive negotiations".

Anakin cleared his throat and interrupted the Chancellor's monologue. "Excuse me; I need to head back to the Temple. Obi-Wan and I have a meeting prior to leaving for our mission."

Palpatine smiled graciously, "Of course, Anakin, don't let me keep you. Good luck on your mission."

But Anakin did not hear him. Already, his mind strayed back to Padmé and Obi-Wan's meeting, which Anakin knew was being held in Obi-Wan's personal quarters, "for privacy". Privacy indeed!

His gut twisted and he quickened his pace, hurrying out of the Senate. _His imagination found them lounging on Obi-Wan's couch, sitting closely. Obi-Wan met her eyes as they laughed over a joke only they would find funny. _

_She leaned in, her warm brown eyes lighting playfully in laughter. Obi-Wan had no trouble returning her smile and his eyes strayed from her eyes to lips, watching her blush. "Oh, Obi-Wan!" she sighed blissfully._

_"This is peaceful, isn't it? Without having that annoying Padawan of mine around?" He stretched out, letting his arm drape on the couch behind Padmé. _

_Padmé nodded, leaning back. "He _is_ rather bothersome, isn't he?" _

Quickly, Anakin shut the image out of his head, darting through Coruscant foot traffic as he made his way back to the Temple. _A bother… bothersome… just a bother… why do you have to be such a bother?_

But just as quickly, he imagined the serene look on Padmé's face when she woke in his arms that morning, the gentle smile that stretched across her lips, and the whispered sentiments as she rolled over to kiss his nose in greeting. _She loves me. There's no way. _

No way she would act unless she saw him as _the bother_. He exhaled loudly at the thought.

His pace sped up as he neared Obi-Wan's apartment. Padmé's familiar, melodic laughter flowed to his ears beyond the door. He stopped in his tracks, beads of sweat collecting on his brow. His boots felt made of lead and he could not move. After several long seconds, the door opened, Padmé coming through the frame.

"Oh, Anakin! We were just finishing our meeting; Obi-Wan had just mentioned you." Her smile in welcome was sweet. His heart melted. _Mentioned me! Good. _

Obi-Wan joined them at the doorway, his eyes weary. "And where have you been, Padawan?"

The mention of his former title nearly brought a smile of gratitude to Anakin's lips. _So grouchy. He _does_ hate politicians!_ "Attending to some unfinished business with the Chancellor." He responded.

Obi-Wan scowled, "Unfinished business with the Chancellor can never be good." He nodded quickly to Padmé, "Thank you for your time, Senator."

"I have another committee meeting to participate in prior to the shuttle launch this evening. Thank you, Obi-Wan, for the recommendation. I will see you both, later."

Obi-Wan nodded one last time and turned back toward the living quarters. Padmé paused before leaving, her eyes briefly meeting Anakin's, her stare smoldering. She gave him a secretive smile; but before he could move, she was gone.

_She loves me! _One last nagging thought remained. "Recommendation?" he stared at Obi-Wan accusingly.

"She is scheduled for a fact-finding junket in the same system we're headed to. I suggested that we would drop her off on our way." He intoned, matter-of-factly.

Anakin did not realize his jaw was clenched until he moved to speak. _She did not tell me of any junket. _"Perhaps now you can tell me where we're supposed to be going to in this mission."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, it's still classified information until we leave Coruscant and get closer to our destination."

Again Anakin's eyes narrowed. "So Senator Amidala can know of our destination but one of the crucial members of _The Team_ cannot?"

But Obi-Wan held firm. "She's part of the intelligence. It will all be revealed in due time, Anakin."

Anakin crossed his arms on his chest, "Fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to my place to meditate before the shuttle." He returned, leaving without waiting for a response.

"When was the last time you actually did _that_?" Obi-Wan called softly to his retreating back.

* * *

I _know_ I don't need another fic. But this one has a beginning, a middle, and an end and I gave up trying to control the muse. Have at it! 


End file.
